seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 13
It's said the most difficult fights fought are with 3 equally powerful opponents. The reason is if two people were to suddenly fight, the last one would attack. Tack, Fea, and Brog were all equally strong. Tack was stronger and faster then the other two, but they had weapons. Having weapons can change a fight for an unarmed opponent. Fea had an advantage with two swords, but Brog was the best fighter among them. All in all, they were all equally strong. Tack being the most powerful. Fea having better fighting skills then Tack, two weapons, and being much younger then Brog. Brog having the most experience, and just the better fighter. They were all, standing, in a triangle formation. They were able to see everything, even if one of them just took their eyes of one of the fighters to see the other for a split second. Brog had to stay calm, he was fighting pirates, and the first to go crazy would lose. He doesn't know the girl, and even if she isn't a pirate, she still is an enemy. The best thing Brog should do is taunt them. "I am commodore Brog. Leader of the 251 base, or also known as the Yatara branch. Who am I fighting?" They would never answer. They would rather spit at him, or taunt him. He would love to do the same to them. "I'm Tack. I'm a pirate. She's Fea, one of my crew members. She likes to fights, so I'll fight her. She can be really nice though, so don't see her bad Mr. Brog." What? Why was he... Talking so nice? He was a damn pirate! Pirates... Kill people! They enslave people and make them serve them! They burst people in flames to satisfy some sick fantasies! Not... Be nice. Wait... He wants to trick you. Play along. Still, keep one eye on the girl. She still has her hands on her swords, and she may use this opportunity to kill me or him. Play along, but be smart. "So, Mr. Tack, what crew do you work on?" "Oh, I'm the captain." "Oh, such a young man, being a captain, that is quite impressive. Is she the only member?" "Nope. Well, yeah, but I what Zozo to join. He might be locked up here, so I have to save him." WHAT?! Brog looked at Tack, and knew he made a mistake. Using his sword as a shield, he blocked one of the blades of the girl. SHE WAS FAST! From 20 feet in an second, she was rather strong. To defend himself, Brog punched her in the face, and used his sword to block the other sword that about to slash his head off. Looking back at Tack, he saw Tack preparing an attack. "Gomu Gomu no... Bam Cannon!" With both his arms, he smashed Brog in the chest. It... Was like a cannon ball. It must have broke his rib. Brog nearly flew again, barley holding himself, and felt like he was about to spit blood. Looking back at Tack, he saw Tack jumping in the air, and preparing another attack. "Gomu Gomu no... Stomp valley!" Tack sent his feet, in a stomping fashion, at Brog, and Brog was struck by multiple kicks. They attacked every part of his body, and he was nearly minced by the attacks. Brog was barley able to grab one of the legs. When Brog did, he threw Tack at the wall. When Tack hit the wall, Brog turned around as fast as he could, and parried one of the hits from Fea. Fea however, was fast, and used her second sword to slash at Brog's face. It was a shallow attack, but it still hurt. Brog kicked her in the chest, and he uppercutted her. Just when he knew Tack was about to hit, Brog used an attack all marines captain and above learn. "Rankyaku!" With his leg, he sent a air slash from his leg, which struck Tack dead on, and caused a huge gash of blood from his chest. Despite this, Brog stepped back. Attacking now, might be his downfall with the standing Fea. The two were almost in the same position when the battle began, and just looked at each other. Brog looked back at Tack, and said "Why save Zozo. He hates pirates. Almost as much as me." Tack looked at Brog, and touched the wound. "I was taught that pirates and marines were enemies by my friends. Yet the two were best of friends, a pirate and a marine. I want to be friends with Zozo, and I don't care if he hates pirates. I just don't want him to hate me." Brog only looked at Tack, and felt hatred. Pirates and marines... Friends. No... This boy will die. "I will kill Zozo before he becomes... You!" Tack only smiled, and patted his wound. "First, you have to beat me. Sadly, that won't happen." - "SAVE ME! PIRATE!" "Shut up! Before a marine hears you!" "I WANT ONE TOO!" Zozo was holding on to the metal rials, while Beta was grabbing his feet. He was tough to grab, Beta thought, but things could be worse. "Hello pirate." Beta turned around, to see a marine. "I am Roroc. Lieutenant commander of the Yatara branch, and 2nd in command. You broke rule 1. No pirate can enter Yatara branch, and attempt to leave. Punishment is death." CRAP! Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc